The present invention relates to the general fields of biotechnology, molecular biology, clinical diagnosis, or any field requiring the preparation, purification, and isolation of biological molecules, nucleic acids, proteins, and particles, referred to generally in this patent as particles. The invention particularly relates to methods for purifying nucleic acids and proteins by electrophoresis, preparative electrophoresis, electrochromatography, and electro-elution.